


Slim and Delicate Pig

by April_Gabriella



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalism as foreplay? YEP, Episode: s02e10 Naka-Choko, Freddy tastes delicious btw, Hannigram - Freeform, I REGRET NOTHING, I will admit that I love filthy smut, I'm not at all ashamed of my sin when it comes to hannigram, Intimacy, Intimate candlelit dinner of cannibalism, Murder as foreplay? YEP, Smut, This got filthy really fast, This is hannigram afterall, Will doesn't have to borrow from Hannibal he understands, filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Gabriella/pseuds/April_Gabriella
Summary: So I'm rewatching and I came to Naka-Choko. I've always wondered how much more intimate that dinner could have been if Will wasn't lying. If Will had accepted himself at that time and had actually killed Freddy. If Will had given into the urge to feel that quiet sense of power again to share it with Hannibal. I never liked Freddy, she's just not the kind of person I will ever be fond of in any format, and I always wished Will had just killed her. Watching Will drag her from her jeep I was so... euphoric. I can't stop thinking about it. So here it is.





	Slim and Delicate Pig

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm rewatching and I came to Naka-Choko. I've always wondered how much more intimate that dinner could have been if Will wasn't lying. If Will had accepted himself at that time and had actually killed Freddy. If Will had given into the urge to feel that quiet sense of power again to share it with Hannibal. I never liked Freddy, she's just not the kind of person I will ever be fond of in any format, and I always wished Will had just killed her. Watching Will drag her from her jeep I was so... euphoric. I can't stop thinking about it. So here it is.

"I provide the ingredients, you tell me what we should do with them." Will says, laying a bundle of wax paper on the kitchen counter. He's still wearing his overcoat, not able to wait to lay it out for Hannibal.

"What's the meat?" Hannibal is doing his best to fight the smile that wants to spread over his entire face. He knows what the meat is, it was confirmed for him half an hour ago in Jack's office. But to hear it coming from Will's mouth will be a treat that he will savor all the days of his life.

Will slides the wax paper over to him and asks, "What do you think?"

Hannibal's breath catches and he doesn't move for a solid moment while he and Will look at each other. Finally, he opens the paper to reveal the cut of meat. "Veal?" He inquires scenting it. "Pork perhaps?

Hannibal looks back up at Will and sees him smile. A small, secret thing before answering, "She was a slim and delicate pig."

Hannibal swallows, hard. His lips part but nothing emerges from them for a long moment. "I'll make you  _Lomo Saltado_. We will make it together." Hannibal takes a knife from its holder and hands it to Will, handle first. "You slice the ginger," he says and they both grin at each other, sharing a secret. Not their first, and definitely not their last.

 

Adagietto wafts softly out of the speakers as Hannibal sets Will's plate in front of him. He admires its beauty while Hannibal places his own plate on the table and sits across from him. Hannibal watches as Will takes a bit of the meat onto his fork and takes it into his mouth, chewing slowly. He his mind wanders to how Freddy had struggled against him. His delicate pig had put up quite a fight, and he'd enjoyed it. He was enjoying savoring her now as well. The flavors that burst onto his tongue are magnificent, and knowing where it came from did nothing to dull them. He doesn't need to borrow from Hannibal to understand why he enjoys eating his prey. It's all too clear to him now. He's smiling as he looks up at Hannibal, and Hannibal is smiling right back.

Hannibal takes a graceful bite and chews thoughtfully for a moment before saying, "The meat has an interesting flavor, it's bracing, notes of citrus."

"My palate isn't as refined as yours," Will answers.

Hannibal fills his fork with another mouthful as he says, "Apart from humane considerations, it's more flavorful for animals to be stress-free prior to slaughter." He brings the forkful into his mouth and chews thoughtfully. "This animal tastes frightened."

"What does 'frightened' taste like?" Will asks taking another bite, looking right into Hannibal's eyes as he does so.

"It's acidic."

"The meat is bitter about being dead." Will smirks.

Hannibal smiles softly and looks down at his plate, "This meat is not pork."

"No," Will can _feel_ the joyful glee radiating from Hannibal, he shares in it. "This meat is not pork Hannibal."

"Tell me what it is," Hannibal is barely breathing and Will delights in the way Hannibal is looking at him, worshipful and eager.

"It's long pig," Will says, taking a sip of his wine. The rich, bold taste is the perfect accompaniment. "The meat of a meddlesome pest the world will not miss." he takes another forkful of his half finished plate. "In life she was tasteless, but with this meal you have elevated her to levels of taste and elegance she could never have otherwise achieved. I can't say she deserves it but," Will takes his wine glass and lifts it in a toast. "My compliments to the chef."

Hannibal preens and Will doesn't mind, that's why he said it.

"It felt good Hannibal, to kill her." A moment ago Will was amused, playful. But now he is deadly serious, staring into Hannibal's eyes, wanting to see all he can there. Hannibal is wondrously open to him. "She fought me, she screamed, but in the end she was mine."

Hannibal meets Will's tantalizing gaze head on. "You must understand that blood and breath are only elements undergoing change to fuel your radiance. Just as the source of light is burning."

Will loses himself in the smoldering embers of Hannibal's eyes. "I liked the way she screamed. It made me feel so powerful." He whispers, moved to honesty by the look in Hannibal's eyes. He's realizes that he is just gazing languidly into Hannibal's face and he does nothing to stop himself. He doesn't want to. "Do you feel that way, in the moment? Like you could stand next to God and not be burned?"

Hannibal takes a breath before asking, "Is that how you felt? Close to God?"

"I felt close to you." He says with a smile that could only be described as coy. He doesn't care. "I couldn't wait to tell you how much I loved it."

"And to share the spoils."

Will lifts his wine glass again, wanting to wet his dry throat. "To the spoils," he toasts, taking a long sip. "I left Homicide because I didn't want to kill anyone, and when I killed Garrett Jacob Hobbs, I understood why. I understood what I never wanted know before."

"What did you understand?"

Hannibal is breathless again, and Will loves it.

"That I liked it."

Hannibal hasn't taken his eyes off Will this entire time, and Will loves the feeling of those eyes on him. _Seeing_ him. He never wanted anyone to see him before, afraid of what they might find. But with Hannibal he feels only elation at being seen, only the rapture of those eyes seeing straight through to his soul. He takes another bite of meat and looks directly at Hannibal when he does it, slowly closing his lips over the fork. He's more than aware of what he's doing, more than aware that Hannibal is watching his mouth as he chews. He's more than aware that he likes it.

Those thoughts lead to others. He thinks about how he has been seducing Hannibal, and about how Hannibal has been seducing him as well. Where will this mutual seduction lead? Where does he want it to lead? It seems like a lifetime ago now that he wanted it to lead to Hannibal in prison. Was it really only a few weeks ago? Time moves differently in Hannibal's world. In the world they share now. He could pretend to himself that he doesn't like this new world, he _could_ pretend... But in this moment, chewing slowly on the meat that was Freddy Lounds, he knows that he doesn't have to pretend anything anymore. Not with Hannibal. Never with Hannibal. In this very moment right here, he knows he will never pretend with Hannibal again.

Hannibal isn't eating. He hasn't looked at his food once in the last four minutes. His eyes are only for Will, and Will wants to keep it that way.

"The rest of Freddy is in my barn," he says in a low voice, looking up at Hannibal through lowered lashes. "Would you like to help me with her?" He listens to Hannibal's breath stutter and the warmth that permeates him at the sound is not at all unwelcome. "Please? I could use your expertise."

" _Will_..."

"Yes Hannibal?" _Say it. Do it. Yes._

"Are you playing a game with me?" Where has Hannibal's breath gone?

Will briefly glances down at his plate as he slides his index finger through some of the leftover sauce, he looks back up into Hannibal's eyes and slowly licks it off. swirling his tongue around the tip. He then sucks his finger slightly into his mouth before releasing it with a wet smack. "I'm not playing Hannibal."

The look Hannibal gives him is nothing short of voracious, and the shock of arousal that hits him upon seeing it is intense. The heady warmth throughout his body turns to fire with that predatory look washing over him. In the blink of an eye Hannibal is hauling him up from his chair, his hands fisted into Will's shirt. Will is fully aware that the sensation zinging through his body is most definitely not fear.

"Then what are you doing?" Hannibal all but growls at him and Will wants ( _oh god yes he wants_ ) to close the short distance between their lips.

"Isn't it obvious Dr. Lecter?" he drawls looking at Hannibal's mouth. "Giving in to one urge has me curious as to what it would be like to give in to another." The words are barely out of his mouth before he is surging forward to crush their lips together. He doesn't even try to stop the satisfied groan that leaves him. Why would he? He has no intention of pretending he doesn't want this, not anymore. He relishes the feel of Hannibal sucking on his bottom lip and opens for him without hesitation. When their tongues meet Will moans and clamps his hands onto Hannibal's waist to pull them flush together.

His growing arousal is met full on with Hannibal's and the fire inside him burns even hotter. Will tears his mouth away, panting, and Hannibal uses the opportunity to plaster his lips to Will's neck, kissing and sucking. "What if I told you," Will murmurs lowly, craning his neck to give Hannibal more access, "I wanted you to suck me off right here on the table?"

Hannibal's hands instantly fly to his slacks. "I wouldn't be able to get you inside my mouth fast enough."

"Well then you better hurry, lest I change my mind."

Hannibal smiles, fucking _smiles_ as he pushes Will's pants and boxers down and lifts him effortlessly onto the table.

Sat upon the table, Will kicks them off and spreads his legs to make room for Hannibal between them. Almost as soon as Hannibal kneels between his legs, Will's cock is all the way at the back of Hannibal's throat. "Ohhhh  _fuck._ " Will groans and moves to lie back, a plate and a wine glass are swept to the floor with a crashing sound that neither of them pay any attention to. 

He lies back onto the table and Hannibal slides his hands under Will's ass and lifts up his hips, taking him even further into that hot, delicious mouth. He pushes Will's hips up in time with the bobs of his head, effectively fucking his own mouth with Will's dick. "Oh god. Oh fuck," tumbles from Will's mouth over and over as Hannibal drives him to what he can feel will be a blinding orgasm. It's already shooting down his spine to his balls. "Oh god Hannibal yes. _Yes_..."

Hannibal moans appreciatively around Will's cock before pulling off to suck enthusiastically at the tip, his tongue simultaneously licking at the slit, lapping up the precome oozing from it.  "Oh Christ... Fuck Hannibal yes..." Hannibal pushes his hips up and swallows him all the way down again, moaning onto his cock almost constantly now. "Shit! I'm gonna... you're gonna... Oh fuck yes..." Hannibal does not let up until Will's cock explodes into his mouth. And even then his frenzy shifts to trying to milk Will of all he can get, swallowing down every single drop that hits his tongue with an eagerness borne of desperation. All the while Will moans loudly and shamelessly, doing his best to roll his hips into Hannibal's face while he comes, and comes.

When Will's brain comes back online Hannibal is still licking his softening cock, purring and caressing his thighs. Will breathes a laugh, still waiting for his breath and heartbeat to return to normal levels. "Jesus fucking Christ you're good at that." Hannibal hums, giving his cock one more kiss before standing up. He helps Will off the table and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Will's hand wanders down to Hannibal's crotch, wanting to reciprocate, but when he feels nothing but wetness he pulls away look down between them. "Holy shit, you came just by sucking me off?"

"Your taste is the finest delicacy I have ever had the pleasure of experiencing. I'm afraid I was overcome."

Will laughs, "Wow." He kisses Hannibal again, letting his hands roam over his body. "I just had the best orgasm of my life and you're still fully dressed."

It's Hannibal's turn to laugh, "Come to my bed darling, and I will remedy that."

Will gives him a look, " _Darling_?"

"If you don't like it..."

"Shhh..." Will hushes, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. "I don't think I mind."

They walk hand in hand out of the dining room, neither of them even glancing at the mess they're leaving behind. Will notices the mess, but doesn't dare mention it. Hannibal might actually stop to wash the damn dishes and Will is too eager to be lying naked in his arms for that.

"I'll get it later," Hannibal says as if reading his mind, "Right now there are other, more important things I would like to attend to.

Hannibal actually leaving a mess to be with him? Will's never been so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This got really filthy really fast. I apologize for nothing. I just... love Will when he's uninhibited.  
> The level of my sin is out-fucking-rageous.


End file.
